


Peanut Butter Cookies Are The Perfect Peace Offering

by JaydeKara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Peanut Butter, SHIDGE, Shidge Week 2016, Shidge Week 2016: Cultural Differences, They're just babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jk they're kids, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydeKara/pseuds/JaydeKara
Summary: Katie doesn't like this kid at all. Matt is hugging him, Rover is begging him for treats. She's not that easy to win over. He may be Takashi Shirogane, but she's Katie "Pidge" Holt and there's no way she's going to share her peanut butter cookies with this kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I'm supposed to be working on the first chapter of my other fic, but then I came up with another fic and then I came up with this fic. My Shidge fic with Matlura will be coming soon! I promise ;) I also promise an age swap fic coming in the near future :D There is more of Shiro being a mess and Pidge being a boss in it haha, but for now enjoy the cute cute fic below ;)
> 
> Shiro, Pidge, and Matt are all kiddies in this fic!
> 
> Ages: Shiro - 8; Matt - 7; Pidge/Katie: 6
> 
> *Note: There maybe be some errors, I have to go back in later and edit a bit :)

“Katie, this is Takashi Shirogane. He’s a transfer student from Japan whose going to be staying with us for a bit.”

Katie looked at her mom with a sideways glance, then back at the kid who Matt was hugging like he was his favorite new stuffed animal. She was supposed to share her toys with this kid? She was supposed to split her peanut butter cookies, with this kid? She was supposed to share her _brother_ with this kid? No. Way. She turned her head away with a “Hrmph” and she felt proud when her hair slapped his face.

“Katie-kat, be nice!” Her dad scolded. Her dad was taking _his_ side? Nu-uh.

“Katie-kat-chan?” The kid questioned, his head tilted to the side with a timid finger at his lips. Katie felt anger, this kid couldn’t call her Katie-kat. She didn’t even want him to say her name.

“I’m PIDGE. You can’t call me that!” She bellowed, throwing a fit, stomping feet and all. This kid was stealing her family, she wouldn’t just allow him win over her so easily! He looked apologetic, almost like Rover when she had to leave him at the vet.

“I-I am sorry.” The kid bowed and Matt who was hugging him, bowed with him.

“Katie-kat,” Her dad and mom knelt down to her to try to calm her down, “Shiro is alone, and he needs friends. His parents aren’t here, remember when we found Rover on the street?” 

Katie sniffled as she thought of her beloved Rover as she found him, whining on the street in the rain. She had thrown aside her umbrella, picked him up in her arms and ran him all the way home. When her parents found her she was had collapsed on the doorstep, soaked to the bone and covered in mud from the rain. She sobbed and begged her parents to keep him promising to take care of him. This kid wasn’t as cute as Rover, but she understood what her parents were trying to say.

“Yeah” she said reluctantly.

“Can you look out for him like you looked out for Rover?” Her dad asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder pleadingly.

“Okay,” Katie sniffled. She took another look at the kid. Definitely not as cute as Rover.

Sniffling, she gave a hard stare to the kid and thrust out her hand, “Call me Pidge.” she declared.

The kid’s face flushed as he held her hand and he opened his mouth to stutter, “I-I am Shiro.”

* * *

 

Weeks passed and Katie’s impression of the kid was still the same. He may try to be nice, but Katie could see his plan. Trying to worm his way into everyone's good side then he’d steal Rover when they were least expecting it. Just because her parents said that his parents were coming for him, doesn’t mean that they wouldn’t be coming for Rover too. She saw how Shiro played with Rover when she was busy watching her morning cartoons. She knew what he was planning.

* * *

 

“Katie, we have to go pick up Shiro’s parents and Matt okay?” Katie’s mom knelt down to look at her baby girl eye to eye. She cupped Katie’s face in her hands and gave her a kiss on top of her head then on top of her forehead. “I know you don’t like staying behind, but Shiro will be here with you okay?”

Katie nodded into her mother’s warm hands, bunching up her skirt in her hands.

“That’s my girl,” Katie’s dad said ruffling her hair softly.

“We’ll be back before you know it,” They promised giving her a big hug. Letting her go, they engulfed the skittish Shiro a warm hug and reassurances that when they were back they would have his parents.

Then just like that they were gone and she was alone with him.

Rover was at the vet again, so there really wasn’t anything to do but read the book she stole from her dad’s office about physics. She was on the last chapter and it was getting good. Katie retreated to her room and after what seemed like hours, she finally finished. She stood with a yawn, when she realized how dark it had gotten outside. It looked like a thunderstorm was going to start and she _hated_ thunder. She tried to flip on the hallway light, but it wouldn’t turn on.

Katie walked down the stairs cautiously, wondering when the first boom would hit. She hated being alone in the house, especially when it was dark and with Rover gone, her last resort was the kid. If only she could find him.

Katie made her way to the living room, when she heard a noise in the kitchen that made her jump. She made peered into the kitchen when she saw a small figure laying a tray down on the counter, it was the kid. _Baking?_ She could smell _peanut butter_. Lured by the smell, she walked up to him took a deep whiff. Definitely peanut butter.

“You want cookie? Peanut butter?” The kid held out a warm cookie out to her and she took it timidly. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

“T-Thank you.” The thunder crashed, her eyes shut and she curled up on the floor terrified. She opened her eyes as she felt arms circling around her. The kid was trying to comfort her. She stiffened, but relaxed, he was just so soft and warm and he smelled like peanut butter. 

She couldn’t just resist peanut butter, so there they stayed, thunder crashing outside and Katie curled up in Shiro’s arms as she munched on peanut butter cookies. He soothingly petted her head and handed her cookie after cookie until the thunder stopped.

Katie slowly stood up on shaking legs and timidly tugged on Shiro’s shirt to follow. Shiro grabbed the rest of the cookies with one hand and with the other he took her hand and tangled it with his, a light blush splattered on his cheek.

Katie smiled shyly and led Shiro to her room and plopped down next to her bed where she had made a nest of pillows and stuffed animals. She patted the cushy pillow next to her and motioned for him to sit with her.

Shiro stepped into the makeshift nest and sat down next to her, his face still red. He had never been in a girl’s room before and he looked around taking it all in. There were a bunch of books littered about and science posters right up next to posters of the cartoons that she watched every morning.

Meanwhile Katie pulled her blankets from her bed and wrapped them around Shiro and herself cocooning them into a little burrito. Shiro, startled, quickly turned to Katie and was even more surprised to find her toothy grin inches away from his own face. His face warmed and his blush reached the tips of his ears.

Katie grabbed another cookie from Shiro’s hands and took a bite. This kid wasn’t so bad.

“You can call me Katie.” She said her grin growing wider. The kid got even redder and Katie felt pride that he had reacted so strongly. She took another bite out of her cookie and snuggled closer to Shiro.

“Y-you can call me Takashi.” Shiro murmured softly

“But no one else calls you that,” Katie said, confused. Shiro looked down at the peanut butter cookies, and then back at Katie.

“I want you to call me that.” Shiro answered blushing as he hid his face with the blanket.

“Okay, Takashi,” Katie said with a shrug. Shiro peeks out from under the blanket and sees Katie beaming up at him and before he can cover his blush again she plants a kiss on his nose.

“Gotcha.” Katie settles her head on Shiro’s shoulder and reaches for another cookie as Shiro touches the spot she kissed. His face brightening, he rests his head atop hers and his eyes sparkle when she feeds him one of her beloved cookies.

* * *

 

“Oh my God, honey come here, she’s feeding him a cookie. A PEANUT BUTTER COOKIE.” Sam Holt squealed behind the door as he recorded the scene with his camcorder. Mrs. Holt and the Shiroganes watch on and discuss whether or not each other’s child are betrothed. To both sides delight, neither child is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this can last while I try to crank out the first chapter of my other fic haha Please let me know what you think of this fic ^u^ I enjoy reading what people have to say about it :D


End file.
